As a brake control device installed in a vehicle, for example, a motor vehicle, there is known a configuration for automatically applying a braking force (automatic brake) independently of a brake pedal operation by a driver when a predetermined condition is satisfied (Patent Literature 1). On this occasion, the brake control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to compare a braking command value for automatic brake and a braking command value corresponding to a brake pedal operation amount with each other when a brake pedal is operated by the driver during the automatic brake, and apply a braking force corresponding to a larger one of the braking command values.